muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:The Phantom of the Opera
Verify I want to open a discussion on this page, but I've got a few things I think we need verified. First off the song "A Little Grouch Music" is one I am unfamilar with, not having the CD. I edited the article today because the title lends itself more to Stephen Sondeim's musical A Little Night Music than Phantom. Has anyone heard this song that can verify that musically it is more a nod to Phantom. Second, re-using the set from the film of Phantom is super cool, but it's not really a "reference." And if the song is just style-wise like Phantom, its not really a reference to Phantom. So it would not warrant a page. We've established that just covering a song from a show isn't a reference to that show per say. They must do something that is a nod to the production, whether through costumes, dialogue, story arc or set. I'd love to have Phantom on here, we just need to shore this reference up, or archieve the information on the talk page til we can find a reference and add this as additional information. -- Nate (talk) 17:00, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :The set use doesn't count as a reference, it's a neat trivia fact. The song is the reference. It may seem like it's too short, in retrospect. The title of the song may seem like it's not a reference, but based on the song's lyrics, it really should be called "The Grouchy Music in the Night." I have the mp3 and I'll try to make a video of it and put it on YouTube later if that's needed. If this pages should be deleted, I won't mind. - Oscarfan 17:08, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::It's not that it is too short, it is whether the song is a reference to the song "Music of the Night" or references ''The Phantom of the Opera. The best example would be the song "Everything's Coming Up Noses" which is a spoof of the song "Everything's Coming Up Roses" and not the musical Gypsy from which the song came. -- Nate (talk) 17:18, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I see your point. But, if we have a note about the musical, like the use from ''The Muppets, it wouldn't hurt to mention the song spoof. But I can see why having a page based solely on one song wouldn't merit much and doesn't exactly reference the musical itself. - Oscarfan 17:48, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::::Actually the easiest way to beef up the page is to incorporate Uncle Deadly, since the "Phantom of the Muppet Theater" bit (and his backstory in that episode on the whole) is obviously a reference, as is the book The Phantom of the Muppet Theater (with a different and *real* deceased Phantom, but the title is still a reference). And I *know* stock footage from the Lon Chaney film version was used on Muppet Babies (so far, the only example we've noted here is on Episode 401: Muppetland). So definitely enough for a page, though the song does need to be verified. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:21, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh Andrew, you are so smart. I didn't think about the horror movie aspect (and novel, etc.) Problem is solved. -- ''Nate (talk) 18:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nate, here's the song for reference. - Oscarfan 19:36, September 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess it is Phantom-esque. But alas not enough to give the page a stage reference (but it'll stay with movie references at least). I'm so glad you uploaded that though!! -- ''Nate (talk) 22:38, September 12, 2011 (UTC)